1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
To cope with greater demands for lower-price higher-resolution image display devices, there are known arts in which part or the whole of a peripheral circuit is constructed on a TFT substrate of an image display device, with a high-performance semiconductor such as polysilicon of higher mobility than conventional amorphous silicon. Two major arts are known: one is an art in which a video signal generation circuit itself is formed of such a high-performance semiconductor on a TFT substrate; and the other is an art in which a video signal generation circuit is constructed of semiconductor chips and a distribution circuit made of such a high-performance semiconductor is provided after the video signal generation circuit on a TFT substrate, and each output from the video signal generation circuit is branched by the distribution circuit, whereby a reduction in the number of semiconductor chips to be used is realized.